


Expose

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Dangerous High School Girls in Trouble
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Games, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to play a game with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



Time for a pow-wow, but Gladys and Ruby are away for a couple of hours.

Time to play a game with a difference. And they both know it.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow. 'Expose?'

Jean nods, hesitantly.

Lay out the counters. Find out as much as you can, and take an educated guess.

Eleanor beckons her close, and whispers, 'I hear Jean isn't interested in flirting with boys after all.'

Jean blushes bright red, but why should she deny it? 'You win,' she murmurs, smiling.

'Good,' says Eleanor, and pulls Jean down to sit on her knee, and kisses her, hard.


End file.
